I Do This For You
by XMahal-KitaX aka I Love You
Summary: Sleepovers. sigh So fun, so exciting...but a sleepover held in Shigure's house? Chaotic! I suck at summaries. Just find out whatever the hell is in this fanfiction... RLR! (Read Long Review!)


I Do This for You XMahal-KitaX: Hello! It's XMahal-KitaX again...I'm really sorry for not writing anymore Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction. It's because...well, it might seem stupid but it's because I don't really have my usual flow of ideas for Yu Yu Hakusho like usual. Besides this is a Fruits Basket fanfiction and I'm assuring you guys that this is going to be really great. Okay, here are some things that you have to remember before you start reading this fanfiction. First note: it picks up after the last episode after the first season of Fruits Basket. Another note: I don't own any characters of this anime. I sure wish I did but it ain't gonna happen. So if you get any wrong ideas of me twisting the real anime around, get them out of there. Last note: Long reviews...I will not except any reviews that are only 1-2 sentences long. I take a lot of time to write really long reviews for you guys, explaining a lot of stuff and praising you for your work. Oh, and just so you know, I write like reviews that are like almost 10 really long sentences; that might not sound too long but I make it look really fat. So, I expect you guys to do the same. If I don't see any really long reviews then I'm going to not make anymore fanfiction and I'm telling you guys that these fanfiction are going to be excellent. I write some for my friends and they like it a lot. Okay, yeah, that's all that I wanna say. Enjoy the story!  
  
It was a nice crisp summer morning. The birds were singing, the flowers were in full boom. No this isn't spring. IT'S SUMMER!! But--- things weren't going all too well in Shigure's household.  
"NO, NO AND NO, DAMMIT!!" Kyo began yelling. "I'm not going to sleep in the living room, just because of the damn heat! You're just going to make me stick to the floor, Shigure!"  
"Quit complaining," Yuki said. "At least you can feel the coldness of the floor."  
"Oh, so you're also trying to stick me to the floor also, huh?" Kyo yelled back. "You're agreeing with Shigure aren't you?! Well, you know what? I'll be the one to make you stick to the floor!"  
"Right..." Yuki said coolly. "If you don't want to be stuck on the floor tonight, then you could always resort to sleeping on the porch."  
"HELL NO!" Kyo shouted.  
"¬¬," Shigure was all like. Insults were thrown back and forth between Yuki and Kyo.  
"Um...It's okay if he doesn't want to sleep on the floor," cut in Tohru. "I'd be happy to sleep on it tonight, Kyo. You could always take my couch." Shigure grinned,  
"Alright them, it's settled. Tohru gets the floor, Yuki and Kyo get a couch each, and I'll be sleeping on a couch myself," Shigure finalized. "Now that that ordeal is over, do you guys want to head to the public pool?"  
Kyo: ¬¬. Yuki: ¬¬. Tohru: --. Shigure:   
"What's with the staring?" Shigure said, trying to conceal a sheepish tone of voice.  
"That question that just reeks of something perverted," Kyo growled. Yuki nodded.  
"Or maybe it is because both of you boys are thinking that way," Shigure said slyly.  
Both Yuki and Kyo shoved their fists on top of Shigure's head, snarling, "NO WERE NOT!!"   
At dinner, Tohru decided to make a beef stew. Tohru decided to add a small, yet large, bundle of leeks in the soup because she wanted Kyo to stay healthy. And as you all know, Kyo hates to hell leeks.  
Kyo didn't even know that there were a lot of leeks in his bowl of stew when he began eating away. Shigure and Yuki noticed because Tohru had told them in advance without Kyo hearing. They didn't say anything to Kyo about the leeks in his stew. They just kept smiling all through dinner instead.  
"Shigure?" Tohru said. All of them looked up. "Um...well, I hope this isn't asking for much, but can I have a girls' sleepover?" She turned crimson all over. Yuki and Kyo's face turned all gloomy.  
"Does that mean having that Yankee and psychic girl over?" Kyo asked, darkly.  
"Oh-well-uh...," Tohru said reluctantly. "Hana and Uo took a trip to Osaka. I didn't want to be a burden on them so I decided not to go."  
Yuki and Kyo's face were rejoiceful.  
"Okay then, but if Uo and Hana aren't coming over then who are you inviting," Shigure asked curiously.  
"Kisa and Kagura of course!" Tohru answered cheerfully.  
Kyo flared up at once. "NO, NO AND NO!" Kyo yelled, even louder than last time.  
"Miss Honda was asking Shigure, you idiot," Yuki said smoothly.  
"I know that, you damn rat!" Kyo snapped back. "I just don't want Kagura here! Just invite Kisa!!"  
"That'd be a very boring sleepover though, Kyo," Shigure remarked. "Don't you think it'd be better if two girls were invited."  
"Like I said-NO!" Kyo bellowed.  
"Like I said-Miss Honda was asking Shigure," Yuki said.  
"SHUT UP!" Kyo shouted.  
"At any rate...Tohru, you have my permission to have a sleepover," Shigure concluded. Kyo shrank into his chair miserably.  
"Dammit," Kyo growled. "So when is going to be, Tohru?" Shigure asked. They were having breakfast time when he asked this. "This Saturday." "Would you like me to help you plan it out?" Yuki asked, "Oh—NO!" It's all right! I was the one who wanted it, after all! I don't want to give you any trouble at all, Yuki!" Tohru said, once again showing her insistent personality. But Shigure was already at the phone, calling Kisa and Kagura. "Oh Shigure!" Tohru stammered. "You know that I could've don't that!" "But do you even know both Kisa and Kagura's phone number?" Shigure asked slyly. Tohru was beaten right there. "Oh," she whispered sheepishly. "Who are you calling first?" "Kisa." Shigure waited for another 2 more rings until someone had finally answered Kisa's phone. It was Kisa's mother. "Ah, Mrs. Sohma! Well, can I talk to Kisa?" He turned to Tohru and gave the phone to her. "Um, Kisa?" Tohru said sheepishly. "Sissy?!" Kisa exclaimed. "Is that you" "Yep, it's me! Okay, right to the point! Well, I called you because I'm inviting you to go to Shigure's house for my sleepover this Saturday." "I'm invited, Sissy?! Thank you so much!" "You're welcome, but make sure you ask your mom first! And if you do come then bring a pillow and sleeping bag, a toothbrush, pajamas and extra clothes when you go back home!" "Okay, what time should I come over?" "4:00 in the afternoon if that's okay with you." "Yeah, it's okay! I gotta go, though. My mom's calling me. Thanks a lot Sissy!" "No problem. See ya next Saturday Kisa!" "Bye Sissy!" Both of them hung up.  
"Shigure?" Tohru asked smally. "Um, can you dial Kagura's phone number for me?" But Kyo was in the room at that rime, and he looked menacing.  
Turning to Shigure he said, in a voice ready to kill, "Don't you dare even pick up that phone."  
"Miss Honda invited Kagura, so that doesn't give you any right to stop her from calling Kagura," Yuki said, jumping in on them.  
"Do you think I give a crap?!" Kyo snapped back. "Having Kagura is a bad thing!"  
"Well she wants to invite her, so you shouldn't stop her." Kyo's temper had risen to it's limit and so he aimed a punch directly at Yuki's mouth, but he missed.  
Shigure, who hated their fights because Kyo and Yuki end up mutilating some part of his house said, "Don't you three'll be late for school?"  
"AHHHHH! School? I totally forgot about it! We've got to go!" said a panicking Tohru.   
The next day, 2 days before Saturday, Tohru began thinking of the sleepover dinner menu. "But we'll get to eat your cooking too, right?" Shigure asked.  
"Of course!" Tohru replied cheerfully. "I'll just have to make twice the amount for Kagura and Kisa!" Kyo sank low.  
"Kyo, it won't be as bad," Shigure reassured. "Tohru will be so busy entertaining the 2 girls that Kagura won't even realized you exist."  
But Kyo just scowled. "Yeah well, if you wanna know, she's always thinking of me so what makes you think she won't pull her attention away from me?"  
"Well---uh..."  
Kyo was sarcastic and tired of Shigure's idioticness. "Forget it. Geez...it's hopeless."  
"I guess I'll have to do the planning after homework then," Tohru said, looking at the clock.  
"We'll help," Yuki offered. "But let's just go to school first okay?" She nodded.   
After school, Shigure managed to get Tohru to call Kagura while Kyo was doing his homework.  
Kagura was really excited. "Really Tohru?" Thank you so much!" Kagura was really shouting with delight by now.  
Kyo, who happened to be going downstairs for his afternoon snack, had heard Kagura's voice on the phone. He flared up at once and began yelling his lungs out. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL HER?! YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S GOING TO SAY ANYWAY! DAMMIT! HANG UP ON HER! HANG UP ON HER!!!  
"Is that Kyo?" Kagura squealed. "Ohhh! Give the phone to him! I wanna talk to him! Kyo! I love you!" Kyo got scared so he seized the phone from Tohru and slammed it on the receiver.  
"I don't think that was a good idea, Kyo," Shigure said. "When she comes on Saturday, I think she'll really go after you."  
"Then I'll leave before she comes," Kyo said hurriedly. He ran for his room but Shigure held on to his back neck collar. "Hold it there, Kyo. You're not going anywhere."  
"NOOOO!" Kyo said miserably. "She's going to kill me!"   
The 2nd to the last day of the sleepover had come. Kyo began shutting himself in his room more often. "Don't worry," Shigure assured Tohru. "He's probably up there to get ready to see his one and only true love tomorrow."  
Kyo, him being the cat and having sharp ears, had heard Shigure say that and come running downstairs, opened the living room door and said, "NO I'M NOT, YOU PIECE OF CRAP! AND YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT!" Then he went running back up to his room.  
"Right..." Shigure said, chuckling into his breakfast soup.  
"But, won't Kyo came down for breakfast?" Tohru asked.  
"I'm afraid not," Shigure said shaking head. Yuki saw him give Tohru a tiny wink. "Besides, he's probably trying to put gel in his hair and sleek it so he'd look really sharp."  
Kyo had heard this and ran to the living room again and said, "Shut UP! THAT ISN'T TRUE!" His stomach began grumbling and he flushed crimson. He cleared his throat and sat down to his breakfast.  
"Lover boy," Shigure muttered.  
"GO TO HELL, YOU MUTT!!"   
After school Tohru decided to go to the store to buy the ingredients for tomorrow night's dinner. Yuki went with her but Kyo went straight home.  
"So what are you making?" Yuki asked  
"I decided to make a big pot of spicy/sour soup, stewed leeks for Kisa and everyone else, and for dessert, a strawberry shortcake."  
"Sounds great."  
After Tohru's shopping, both of them went home.   
The day of the sleepover had finally come. Kisa had asked her mother for permission and she said yes. Kisa called her "Grandpa Hatori" and asked if he could drop her off at Shigure's house. Kagura had asked the same thing. Hatori had said yes to both of them.  
Shigure found out about this because Hatori had called saying that the two girls were definitely coming over. Kyo had overheard the conversation, though. So when Shigure put down the phone he looked up to find a ferocious looking Kyo looking at him. Shigure: :D . "Heh heh heh." He ran for it completely. Shigure crashed into Tohru and he transformed into a dog. Tohru was on the floor and Kyo tripped on Shigure and toppled on top of Tohru. There was a boom and he transformed into a cat.  
Shigure and Kyo were like .   
"Miss Honda, are you all right?" Yuki said, alarmed.  
"Uh-yeah..." After a minute Shigure and Kyo transformed back. But Tohru didn't know, so while she was getting up...She saw the two naked! Tohru let out an alarmed shriek and ran away from the room.  
  
At 4:00 in the afternoon, both Kisa and Kagura came in. Kyo ran away as fast as he could, but Shigure held him back. "NOOOO!" Kyo yelled in a strangled cry.  
Kagura was extremely happy to see him so she ran after him and said, "Kyo! I've missed you!" She embraced him really hard. "Oh Kyo, I love you so much!" She was still embracing him.  
Kisa came in and greeted Tohru happily. "Hi Sissy! I've missed you a lot! Thanks for inviting me!!"  
And Kagura was still hugging tightly, but this time she was squeezing him until he couldn't breathe. "Grrr! You don't know how much I love you!" Kagura growled insanely, but still keeping her sweet words.  
"Aaaaack!" Kyo choked. "Well, you don't know how much I HATE YOU!" Kagura's grip had lightened.  
"What?" Kagura said softly. She looked down and looked like she was going to cry.  
"But I LOVE YOU!" Kagura finally roared, making the others jump. She tackled him to the floor and put him in a painful headlock.  
"Ow," everyone said, flinching.  
"Uh-Tohru?" Shigure asked. "Don't you think you should be getting dinner ready?"  
"Eh? Well, dinner won't take that long to get ready and cook. Besides, the dough for the shortcake is already make and now all I have to do is make the main course and side dish."   
Tohru had finished making the soup at 7:00 and the rest of the food around at that time.  
"The food looks great Sissy!" Kisa admired.  
"I'm sitting next to Kyo!"  
"Dammit! Kagura, get offa me! And we had to have stewed leeks, didn't we?"  
"Dig in everyone!" Tohru said.  
"I love the stewed leeks, Sissy!"  
"I can't believe you do," Kyo scoffed. Kisa stopped eating and looked down at her plate, looking ashamed.  
Yuki reacted quickly. He shoved a chopstick full of leeks into Kyo's mouth. "Go ahead, keep eating Kisa," Yuki said, smiling at her. Kisa looked up, smiled back and continued eating her leeks.  
Yuki still had those leeks in Kyo's mouth. Kyo looked like he suffocating under the fact that he couldn't breathe through his mouth and he hate to hell leeks.  
"Yuki, I think Kyo's suffocated enough," Shigure said, a small smile playing into his mouth.  
"Right..." Yuki said smoothly. He shoved the leeks carefully in Kyo's mouth, fully. Kyo regained full consciousness and glared at Yuki menacingly, holding the leeks in his mouth and not chewing at all. "Chew and swallow, you hazardous cat," Yuki said. Kyo kept on glaring at him.  
"Um---Kyo?" Kisa said shyly. "Can you please chew? I don't really want to have you choke or something. Please?" She looked at him sweetly. Kagura jumped in beside Kisa and had also put up a sweet face. Kyo couldn't stand to have Kisa look up at him like that because he secretly thought that it was really cute. So, Kyo began chewing away with an annoying look in his face.  
"Yay! We made Kyo chew!" Kagura said happily.  
After the tow main courses, Tohru got out the strawberry shortcake and began slicing it.  
"Kyo, do you want me to feed you some?" Kagura simpered, holding up a fork-full of her slice of cake.  
"I'm not a baby damn it!" Kyo growled. Shigure snickered.  
"Oh, c'mon!" Kagura urged on him. "It's only a little bit of cake! Pleeeeeeezzzz!!!!????"  
"No!"  
"C'mon!"  
"No..."  
"Kyo! Pleezzz!!"  
"NO KAGURA!" Kyo yelled, totally towering over Kagura. "JUST EAT THAT DAMN SLICE OF CAKE BY YOURSELF!!"  
Kagura went silent, but wasn't silent anymore when she shoved the fork with the bit of cake into Kyo's mouth. She pulled it out and said cheerfully, "There you go! Enjoy!" She smiled widely. Everyone was like O.O  
Kyo threw down his fork in an "I've-had-enough" way. He got up, kicked the door open making it crash and break open, stomped upstairs noisily, slid is door opened and slammed it shut once he was inside of it.  
"I think I made Kyo mad," Kagura said softly. She looked at her cake, ashamed.  
"Don't worry Kagura," Shigure comforted. "Kyo won't stay mad that long."  
"He's always mad whenever I'm around," Kagura said somberly.  
"Um-why don't we play cards?" Tohru said, trying to change the subject quickly. "That is, after I wash the dishes." Kisa and Kagura, who were finally out of the somberly mood, nodded.  
Tohru quickly did her after-dinner chores and ran to her room to get the cards.  
She went back downstairs again and found Kyo in the living room with everyone else. "OH Kyo! You're back! Buy-uh-why?  
"Shigure called me downstairs to fix the damn door," Kyo said, totally annoyed. He shot Shigure a murderous look. "And to look after you three girls!"  
"Thank you, Kyo. But we're okay! We're just going to start a game of cards. Do you wanna play?"  
"No," Kyo said stubbornly. He continued fixing the destroyed door.  
"Kisa? Do you know how to play Black Jack?" Tohru asked. Kisa nodded. "Let's play then! Shigure? Yuki? Don you wanna play also?" Shigure and Yuki nodded.  
In the end, Kisa ended up winning five times in a row. "Wow, Kisa!" Tohru said admiringly. "You're really good at this!"  
Kisa blushed, but was also proud. "Well, I got tips from Momiji. Besides, I just got lucky."  
Well, you haven't heard Kagura talk yet, right? Well, that's because she was pestering Kyo about letting her help him.  
"Kyo? Are you sure you don't need help?" Kyo stayed silent and kept working.  
"That's a lot of work to do, Kyo. I'll help you!" 'Besides,' she thought, 'I owe you...'  
"NO, NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE SO I COULD WORK!!" Kyo thundered, towering over her angrily. That left a mark on Kagura's feelings. But that didn't stop there.  
Kagura pounced on Kyo and put him in an extremely hard headlock. "How could you say that?" Kagura asked loudly. "I can't leave you alone! I have to protect you everywhere! That's cuz you should know that I LOVE YOU TO HELL!"  
"I think it's Kyo that should protect himself next time," Shigure said. Lisa yawned softly.  
"I have got to practice protecting myself from you next time!" Kyo choked in his hard headlock.  
"What did you say?!" Kagura yelled at the top of her voice.  
"Um-excuse me-but I think we should get into our pajamas," Tohru said. "Who wants to change first in either the bathroom or my room?"  
"I'll change in the bathroom!" Kisa said.  
"What about you, Kagura?" Tohru asked.  
"I'm last...," she said in a faraway voice. She had let go of her headlock on Kyo and had fallen silent.  
"Okay then, I'll take my room! Um-Kagura? It's your choice after that."  
"Right..." Kisa and Tohru had scattered. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure went to their rooms also to change. A moment later, Kisa, Tohru Shigure and Kyo had gotten back to the living room.  
Kagura left to Tohru's room, which was where all her stuff was. There was a sad look in her eyes when she went upstairs. "Kyo..."  
But, it took a long time to get Kagura out of the bedroom. While the others took seconds to get dressed, Kagura was still in the room after 10 whole minutes.  
"I'm gonna go check up her," Tohru said, worried.  
Tohru ran up to the stairs, to the door of her room. But she didn't knock. She saw that the door was open a tiny bit, but big enough to look into. Anyway, Tohru approached the crack and looked into it.  
She saw that Kagura was fully dressed. But she was holding something, by its handle. She was lightly rubbing it on her wrists constantly.  
Tohru looked at it closer and saw it glinting in the light.  
She was cutting her own wrist with a knife!  
"She's trying to kill herself," Tohru thought, horrified.  
  
XMahal-KitaX: Hello everyone. If there's something wrong with the alignment of the paragraphs in, like, the middle of the fanfiction, then don't think that I did that on purpose. My damn tab key isn't working, to what I think. Cuz whenever I wanna use the damn thing it restores a window in my desktop. Damn thing, I think I did something to it but I DIDN'T! So if anyone knows what I did and knows how I could fix it please email me at michelle.carbajalnetzero.net cuz I'm getting kinda scared. Anyway, long review people n you guys won't be able to get the next chapter of this because I'm still writing it and I need some of my friends to read and review it first. Sorry, but I put my friends first. 


End file.
